La última batalla
by Selene Mindthelay
Summary: Es un songfic de la canción Nana de Warcry. Nadie sabe lo que viene después de la muerte, para unos es dolorosa para otros plácida... Entra, lee y deja un review n.n


**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

_EL ENEMIGO SE HA IDO _

PERO PRONTO HA DE VOLVER

CUANDO SUENEN SUS TAMBORES

DE SEGURO MORIRÉ…

Inuyasha se apoyó sobre colmillo de acero, su fiel espada, el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable, pero habían logrado una tregua con Naraku, oficialmente, ese tipejo era un cobarde. Una sensación de triunfo invadió su cuerpo, mitigada por el terrible dolor. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a sus compañeros para volver al pueblo de la anciana Kaede a recuperar fuerzas, pero sólo halló sus cuerpos inertes… Kouga… Sesshoumaru… Sango… Kirara, Shippo… Miroku… Kikyo… Kagome…

_HAN MUERTO TODOS LOS MÍOS _

SOLO YO... SIGO EN PIE

TODOS ERAN MIS AMIGOS

PERO PRONTO LOS VERÉ…

Intentó llegar hasta alguno de sus compañeros, a pesar de que sus desarrollados sentidos le indicaban que nada podía hacer por ellos, pero al tratar de dar un paso sintió ese fuerte dolor en el pecho y parte del costado, emitió una pequeña sonrisa circunstancial, probablemente no saldría de esta…

_PUES YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY HERIDO _

HERIDO DE GRAVEDAD

LO SÉ AL VER CORRER MI SANGRE

ÁVIDA DE MI ESCAPAR…

Hizo presión sobre la herida intentando detener aquella hemorragia de la que manaba una sangre tibia, brillante y espesa.

_DE ESTE CUERPO MALHERIDO _

QUE NUNCA DUDO EN ARRIESGAR

SU VIDA EN POS DE UN SUEÑO

QUE YA NO CONSEGUIRÁ…

Recordó su deseo de matar a Naraku, no sólo por venganza, si no también porque sabía que ese monstruo no se conformaría con matarlos a ellos, si no que, con ayuda de la esfera, destruiría la mayor parte del planeta: plantas, animales, humanos y todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino…

Su muerte apenas le importaba, era su fracaso lo que le hacía hervir la sangre, el hecho de no haber logrado su objetivo y verse débil ante otro, el sólo pensar en ver la satisfacción en los ojos de ese maldito cuando le diera la estocada final le carcomía por dentro y era una sensación mucho más dolorosa e insoportable que cualquier daño físico que este pudiera inflingirle.

Un nuevo sentimiento surgió dentro de él al observar a sus compañeros, al cual identificó como culpa. Se sentía culpable de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos y ellos le habían seguido ciegamente e incluso habían dado su vida por una batalla que creían ganada… ¡Que ilusos! Pero sus muertes no iban a ser en vano, aún quedaba una esperanza, una nimia posibilidad de impedir que Naraku se apoderara del mundo llevándose consigo la esfera al otro mundo.

_ME ATARE A MI ESTANDARTE _

FIEL SÍMBOLO DE MI FE

SI LLEGA ANTES LA MUERTE

QUE ELLOS ME ENCUENTREN EN PIE…

¡Cuan estúpidos podía volver a las personas la arrogancia! Él lo sabía bien, y el ego de ese ser había sido tan inmenso que le había abandonado a su suerte para verle morir lentamente cediéndole la esfera como símbolo de todo aquello que le había arrebatado de entre sus dedos…

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban se levantó ayudándose de colmillo de acero, apoyó la espalda sobre un árbol cercano, ancho y viejo, colocando la empuñadura contra su tórax para mantener el equilibrio, la posición era muy incomoda pero no podía permitir que ese desgraciado le viera tumbado en el suelo, rendido a sus pies, su orgullo se lo impedía.

No pudo evitar emitir una risa desdeñosa y extraña al recordar aquella ocasión en la que, en una postura similar, Kikyo le selló, también por culpa de Naraku, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente…

_  
EN PIE Y DESAFIANTE _

COMO YO SIEMPRE VIVÍ

QUE TENGAN CLARO EN SUS MENTES

QUE YO JAMÁS ME RENDÍ…

Sintió que se desvanecía, sus fuerzas le estaban abandonando. Hubiera deseado permanecer con vida un poco mas para lanzar una última mirada descarada a su enemigo y ver su expresión al ver que su "perfecta" jugada no había terminado con un jaque mate definitivo porque, la esfera, jamás volvería al mundo terrenal, él iba a encargarse de custodiarla, junto con todos sus amigos… esa era la única ilusión que conseguía mantenerle en pie y le impedía desear que llegara el momento en el que, por fin, aquel incesante dolor desapareciera.

_Y ESTOY PERDIENDO EL SENTIDO _

YA CASI NO PUEDO VER

MUERTE ESPERA UN MOMENTO

QUE PRONTO HAN DE VOLVER…

De pronto sintió un alivio inmenso, como tomar una bocanada de aire fresco en un día caluroso, una extraña brisa mecía su cabello y notó que la perla aún permanecía en su poder, aunque su cuerpo empezaba a volverse translucido, vio acercarse a una mujer con un kimono blanco, no sabía si era un espejismo o si realmente existía, una sensación de felicidad le embargó, no sabía muy bien porqué, pero en esos momentos no podía ser más feliz

_VEO VENIR UNA DAMA SONRIENDO HACIA MÍ _

SI ESA DAMA ES LA MUERTE

¿QUIÉN TIENE MIEDO A MORIR?

Su dulce voz le provocó un sentimiento nostálgico, como si se tratase de un déjà vu. Observó su rostro fijamente y le recordó a alguien, una persona que en su niñez le cantaba aquella nana antes de acostarse, como si ahora debiera dormir de nuevo para seguir adelante y ver otra vez a sus seres queridos. Ella le extendió su mano blanca y suave, pequeña y femenina y con una sonrisa cálida le invitó a que la tomara para ir juntos hacia una luz que lo cegaba ligeramente. Se colocó la perla en el cuello y junto a aquella mujer fue hacia un lugar donde las risas de antaño aun resonaban.

_VIENE CANTANDO UNA NANA _

DE MI TIERRA NATAL

ME LA CANTABA MI MADRE

NUNCA LA PODRÉ OLVIDAR

OH. OH. OH...

¿**FIN?**

**Notas de autoras:**

Wenas, somos Alana y Selene Mindthelay (o Sakura15). ¿No estuvo precioso? o Bastante triste, pero precioso. La canción se llama "Nana" y es del grupo Warcry. La verdad es que yo (Selene) hace tiempo que quería escribir un song fic con esta canción, pero nunca me había animado.

Bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado y que nos dejéis algún review ¿vale? Y con esto y un bizcocho nos vemos mañana a las ocho ;P.


End file.
